The present invention generally relates to interfaces for facilitating user input, and, more specifically, to such interfaces for use in a healthcare application.
Toggle interactions are useful interface tools. They allow users to see all their choices at once, they can be presented in a ‘narrative’ format as part of a sentence or paragraph, and they allow for easy “on/off” (or change between multiple states) if the user makes a mistake or wants to quickly change the input. Due to their usefulness in a narrative text description, there is the potential to want to edit or add free text as part of an item that can be toggled. The problem with this is that the fastest, most desired method to insert a cursor to add free text is to click on the location for the cursor. With a toggle item, a click toggles the item to another state and doesn't allow you to drop in the cursor. Solutions for adding free text to an item have included right clicking on the toggle item to reveal a menu with an “edit” choice which will put the toggle item into ‘text edit’ mode, and removing the toggle function of the item once it has been selected (which allows you to add free text but doesn't allow you to change your mind after a click on the toggle item).
A need exists for improvement in interfaces for facilitating user input. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.